Working for the Weekend
by sourw0lf
Summary: Lavi's had a long day at work and Bookman has decided to give him a break. What will he do with his time? LaviKanda, yaoi.


**Warning: Contains mature yaoi, strong language, sex between two men, implied KomuiReever**

**Don't like, DON'T read.**

**Pairing: LaviKanda (Lavi Bookman Junior and Yuu Kanda)**

**D. Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino**

_E is for Exorcist_

Lavi's head thumped down on the desk full of papers with a groan. He felt like he could die of exhaustion. Sometimes he really wished he wasn't the next bookman. All they did was work, work, work, work, work. He was tired of looking at pointless articles in newspapers. None of it was even interesting! Occasionally there'd be a bizarre story or an interesting article, but he didn't understand how this was going to help. It's not like the general public knew about Akuma to let them know of any sightings. It all just seemed so pointless.

"Lift your head up, junior," the Bookman called from across the room, flipping through another newspaper. A loud groan was heard from Lavi, the redhead lifting his head with a tired expression on his face.

"But Panda," he whined, letting his head thump down again for emphasis, papers flying off of the desk from the force. "This is boring. Can't I go train with Allen? Or Bother Yuu or something?" He complained, his body slowly sinking out of the chair and falling to the ground in a puddle.

"Suck it up and do your job," the old man said with a glare, throwing a hardcover book at the Bookman Junior. Lavi let out a help and dodged it, crawling over to the man. He let his head flop in his lap, letting out a huff.

"Please?" He whined, flailing his arms around like a child. There was nothing more boring than a Bookman's work. Not to mention it was stressful. He had to memorize all kinds of shit that he didn't want to be responsible for. He just wanted to be able to sit down, relax, and have a meal that fit Allen's apatite.

Bookman let out a loud groan and shooed the other off of him, rolling his eyes. "Fine. You can have a break, but just for a while," he said, glaring down at the newspaper in front of him. If Lavi hadn't been so damn annoying he would have made sure he did his work.

Lavi perked up immediately and got up off of the floor, grinning down at the old man. "Thanks, old man!" He said with a grin and left the room before he could change his mind. He started to wander around headquarters, the new place still a bit vacant. A lot of the science department was still putting things in the right places; and Johnny was making sure he put things in secure places. No one wanted another zombie incident.

Lavi passed by the mess hall, Allen of course chowing down on everything in sight. Lavi shook his head and kept walking, bringing his hands behind his head as he walked. He didn't feel like training with Allen today… Today he had more of a vibe to go bother Yuu. And he knew just where to find him.

Lavi headed down to the training room, spotting the Japanese exorcist immediately. He strolled over casually and watched the shirtless man tear away at everything in sight. He acted as if he didn't even see the redhead though he knew he did; Yuu had a keen sense for everything.

Lavi couldn't help but gawk at the fit, light-skinned body move with every single action. He watched as the muscles rippled under his skin, the sweat dripping down his chest deliciously. He licked his lips subconsciously, his bright green eye gleaming.

"What do you want?" The harsh call snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes travelling up to Kanda's face quickly. He went rigid when he realized the other was advancing towards him, his eye going wide. He quickly managed to regain his cool, smiling at the other innocently.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to train a little," he said with a grin, not faltering even in the slightest when the other glared at him.

"You don't even have your hammer with you," the man stated the obvious, gesturing to Lavi's hip where the small weapon usually sat.

Lavi looked down at the absence of his hammer, realizing he must have left it back in the office. "Well… Maybe I wanted to rain hand-to-hand," he said with a cheesy grin, looking back up at the other.

"Well too bad. No one wants to train with you."

"Yuu-Poo, that's not-"

"Don't call me that," Yuu grumbled out through gritted teeth, clenching his fists at his sides. Lavi pouted a little and let out a huff, moving closer to the other, bringing their faces close.

"Please train with me. Pretty please, Yuu?" Lavi begged, pouting as he looked up at the other with his big doe eye.

"Fine. And stop calling me by my first name," the dark-haired man said before he turned away from the other. He took Mugen off of his hip and placed it on the ground nearby, letting out a soft sigh. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, tightening his ponytail so his hair wouldn't get in his face.

"Alright, how do you want to-," he was cut off when he felt a pressure on his back and suddenly tumbled to the ground, a soft 'oof' escaping his lips as he fell on his chest. He turned his head to look back seeing a grinning redhead straddling his lower back. "What are you doing?"

"Training," Lavi replied simply, grinning down at the other.

"You tackled me! That's not training!" Yuu shouted, obviously outraged. He let out a grunt and quickly threw the other off of him, standing up from the ground before he dusted himself off. He opened his mouth to speak again though Lavi only leaped again, tackling him once more. Yuu fell on his back this time, glaring up at the other with a growl.

"I win again," Lavi declared, looking off into the distance triumphantly as if here were some superhero. All he needed was a cape and a cool slogan.

"Win my ass…," Yuu grumbled before he quickly flipped them, pinning Lavi to the ground. "Do you honestly think you can overpower me?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"That's not fair! You tackled me, that's not training!" Lavi said, turning the tables. Now he was just trying to piss the other off.

Yuu went rigid and let out a grunt, glaring down at the other. "You're kidding, right?" He grumbled, trying to hold back his anger. "You're the one who-"

"Ah, ah, ah. That's a penalty. Now I get to do whatever I want to you."

"What are you talking about? _You_ tackled _me_! I never agreed to this!"

"Nope. Those are the rules, Yuu-Poo," Lavi said before he flipped them, pinning the other down to the ground. This was his one chance to finally get inside Yuu's pants and he sure as hell was going to take advantage of it; even if he was cheating. He leaned down to press a kiss to Kanda's exposed chest, running his hands down his sides.

"Bookman… What do you think you're doing?" Kanda's tone suddenly became very serious, though there was a fine line of nervousness bordering his tone.

"Giving you your punishment," Lavi said simply, flicking his tongue over a pink nipple, glancing up at Kanda with a bright green eye. He smirked when he heard a gasp come from the other, repeating the action.

For a minute Kanda was silent, panting softly as goose bumps rose to his skin. After he gave himself a moment to compose himself he shoved the other off of him, quickly getting up off of the floor. He dusted himself off and looked down at Lavi, clearing his throat. "This isn't the appropriate place for a punishment," he said, turning away from the other. He pulled his long hair back into a ponytail and grabbed his shirt, picking Mugen up off of the ground as well, sheathing it quickly.

"I'll… Be in my room if you need me," Kanda said before he left the training room, stomping up to his bedroom, a bright blush on his face. He was glad he didn't see anyone on the way up, not wanting to be questioned.

Lavi, on the other hand, sat dumbfounded on the floor of the training room, thinking over what just happened. He gave himself some time to think and Kanda some time to get to his room, grinning to himself when he realized he was just invited to Kanda's room. He got up off of the training room floor and headed up to Kanda's room quickly, completely ecstatic.

When Kanda reached his room he collapsed onto his bed, placing Mugen off to a corner of his room before he stripped himself of his clothes. He looked down at his half hard cock, reaching down to grasp it without hesitation. He didn't care if Lavi _did _actually come and see him like this. That was the point of this whole thing, anyway. He started to stroke himself to life with a low moan, reaching a hand up to play with his nipples. Normally he wouldn't have gotten so turned on but his nipples were his weak spot and it so happened that Lavi had gone for them first.

Lavi headed up to Kanda's room, trying to get there as fast as he could though he ran into some problems on the way. At one point he got lost and at another he ran into Lenalee. She had started to chat him up about the strange noises she'd hear coming from Komui's office. She claimed that Reever would go in to 'lecture' Komui about his mess and wouldn't come back for an hour or two. She assumed that Reever was giving him a good beating when she heard the loud moans coming from her brother, to which Lavi could only shake his head and call her naïve. Once she was done explaining he asked for directions to Kanda's room, quickly heading up once he was instructed.

When Lavi finally reached Kanda's room he was practically salivating and the moaning, sweating heap on the bed didn't help his cause. He quickly shut the door behind him, gawking at the beautiful sight in front of him. Kanda sat up in the bed and stopped touching himself, glaring at the Exorcist in front of him.

"What the _fuck_ took you so long?" Kanda asked, venom dripping from his lips.

"I got lost and then-"

"It was rhetorical, you idiot," Kanda growled, glaring at Lavi's dumbfounded face. "Just get over here," he demanded, glad the redhead didn't hesitate for even a second.

Lavi rushed over to the bed, stripping himself on his way. Once he reached the bed he climbed on, pushing Kanda down onto the bed so he could hover over him. He leaned down to place wet kisses along his throat, making quick work of his clothes.

Lavi ran his hands down the sleek and slender body, enjoying the feel of the soft skin under his fingertips. He let his fingers mingle over some scars he found, tracing them gently. He brought his fingers up to Kanda's nipples, rubbing his thumbs over them. He heard a soft gasp above him and the other started to moan, his back arching up into the touches. Lavi couldn't help but grin, starting to pinch and pull at them.

"Don't… Tease me, Bookman," Yuu growled, tugging at the red hair, pulling off the headband. He always thought Lavi looked sexy with his hair messy and falling every which way.

"Aww, come on. Call me by my name in bed," Lavi whispered with a chuckle, bringing his lips to a hard nipple. He wrapped his soft lips around the bud and started to suck on it, letting his tongue lap over the nub. He felt Yuu's body jerk beneath him, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

"L-Lavi… Don't do that," Yuu whispered, trying to tug the other away from his nipples. He'd go _crazy_ if Lavi kept up with that.

Lavi couldn't help but grin, knowing he was winning. He brought a hand up to tweak the other nipple, continuing to suck the other one. Yuu squirmed beneath him, rolling his head back in pleasure. He couldn't hold it anymore; his composure was lost. He let out a moan, tangling his fingers into the Bookman's red hair, tugging at it gently.

"Lavi, please… I can't… Please!" Yuu begged, arching his back into the devilish touches. Lavi pulled back with a chuckle, loving when Yuu begged. He licked his lips and leaned down to kiss the other, the Japanese exorcist kissing him back feverishly.

Lavi pulled back to suck on three fingers, though Kanda quickly yanked his hand away, shaking his head. He leaned up to kiss the other softly, wrapping his legs around Lavi's hips to pull them down against his own, grinding his naked body against Lavi's.

"I'll be fine. I just need you," Yuu whispered, looking up at him with lustful eyes. It was rare for Kanda to ever leak out of his stoic character, but given the right circumstances, it was quite easy to get him this way. It took many months of practice for Lavi to find just the right spots to hit, but he'd certainly perfected it.

Lavi spit into his hand and used that to lube himself up; he wasn't expecting such an encounter so he hadn't ordered any warm oil for them to use. Once he was slicked down he brought his throbbing cock to Yuu's entrance, prodding the hole gently. He looked down at Yuu, noticing he'd given the other just enough time to regain his composure. He smirked a little before he thrust inside the other with ease, Yuu's eyes growing wide as he gasped out. Lavi let out a soft moan of his own as the tight walls clenched around him, cock twitching inside the other.

Lavi picked up slow, even thrusts, shifting his hips slightly in search of Kanda's prostate. He wanted to make his love feel absolute pleasure like he was; he wanted them to share their bliss. Suddenly, Yuu jerked beneath him, tossing his head to the side as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Lavi stared down at him, smirking slightly at the sight; he'd found it. The Bookman kept his hips angled that way as he started to thrust into the other at a fast pace, watching as Yuu's expression changed dramatically. His eyes snapped open and he tossed his head back, mouth falling open as he cried out.

"Lavi! Oh yes… Right there!" Yuu cried out, that last bit of his shell shattered. He started to moan with every thrust, the sounds almost feminine; just like every time they were like this. Lavi loved when they made love… He got to see – and hear – a side of Kanda that no one ever got to experience.

Lavi thrust harder into his companion, groaning as the friction increased. At this point the bed was creaking, headboard slamming against the wall. Anyone who walked by was sure to get an earful; luckily Kanda's moans were feminine enough to be passed as a woman. Not that Lavi would mind if they got caught, but he was sure Kanda would. Their moans got louder, echoing through the high-ceiling room. The sound of their skin slapping together mingled with the sound of their breathing; heavy and heated. Their skin glistened with sweat, lips parted with quickened breathing and moans of pleasure. Every one of their senses was on fire, nerve endings sparking with heat. For a moment, Lavi regarded how mad Panda would be that he was late, but that didn't matter now; all that mattered was the heat of Yuu's body mixed with his own, their bodies becoming one.

Lavi's thrusts reached maximum speed and strength, pounding into that spot over and over again, Yuu's moans turning into screams. Every now and then their lips would meet for a few brief seconds before one had to pull away to cry out, not able to keep their voices down no matter how hard they tried. They were reaching their peak, Yuu a bit sooner than Lavi. The junior Bookman gazed down at Kanda, knowing the other was close. His thighs were tightening around Lavi's waist the way they always did when Yuu was close and his fingers were tightening in his hair. His moans were just repeated cries of Lavi's name instead of incoherent sounds of pleasure and his lips were parted and quivering.

Lavi leaned down to kiss his bottom lip, gazing down into Yuu's dark blue eyes. He worked himself just a bit harder to help Kanda over the edge, reaching down to stroke his cock in time with their thrusts. Yuu gasped out at the feeling, his thighs tightening even more, almost making it hard for Lavi to continue thrusting.

"Come on," Lavi whispered, holding off his own orgasm, "I know you're almost there, Yuu… Come for me."

Yuu gazed up at the other, his lips still trembling. It wasn't long before his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his teeth clenching before his mouth opened wide, screaming out Lavi's name as he arched off the bed. Lavi stilled inside the other, squeezing his own eyes shut as he came along side the other, moaning out Yuu's name as he filled the other with his hot cum. He felt Yuu's seed splashing against their chests, their orgasm that much more intense as they shared it together.

Lavi's hips jerked weakly against Yuu's as he came down from his orgasmic high, his breathing labored as he tried to calm himself down. Yuu had completely collapsed onto the bed, his body limp and obviously exhausted. Lavi slowly pulled out of the other with the last of his strength before he collapsed beside him, leaning over to kiss his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the Japanese exorcist, pulling the smaller body against his own. Lavi opened his mouth to speak but Yuu quickly held a hand up to silence him.

"Don't speak," Kanda said, his stoic personality back. Lavi just chuckled and let out a sigh, nuzzling his face between Yuu's shoulder blades. The two fell asleep in no time, though Lavi knew in the back of his head it wouldn't be long until Panda came around…

Finally done. Goddamn.


End file.
